De roles de canela, Sortilegios Weasley y pociones desinfectantes
by Tete93
Summary: ¿A que huele la amortentia? La de Angelina huele a roles de canela, Sortilegios Weasley y Pociones desinfectantes. Tres viñetas sobre George y Angelina. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Roles de canela

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**El reto**_**: "**__La __temática__ del reto será la poción amortentia, o más bien dicho, __los olores que percibe cada persona__ al exponerse a ella."_

"_El fic deberá contar con tres viñetas divididas en __tres capítulos__ diferentes. Cada viñeta deberá corresponder a uno de los olores favoritos de nuestro protagonista."_

**Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen pertenece a su majestad Jo Rowling.

**Pareja:** George/Angelina

**Palabras:** 979

**Primera viñeta: **

**Roles de canela**

Angelina Johnson no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ella misma al comprobar que era la única chica de primer año que había logrado encontrar el Gran Comedor, en su primer día de clases. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin saber hacia dónde dirigir la mirada. ¿Debería intentar hacerse amiga con los chicos a su alrededor? Se veían mucho mayores que ella. No quería intentar entablar amistad y que ellos la trataran como a una niña pequeña, ella tenía su orgullo y no podría soportar eso.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y un rol de canela, al que olfateó un poco antes de llevárselo a la boca. Amaba el olor de los roles de canela, le recordaban a casa, a su madre preparándolos por la mañana mientras tarareaba _un caldero de amor caliente e intenso, _a su padre robando un poco de masa cuando su madre se descuidaba. Su padre luego compartía la masa con Angelina y ninguno le decía a su madre, aunque sospechaban que ella ya lo sabía y hacía la vista gorda.

—Íbamos a preguntarte si nos podíamos sentar contigo — comenzó a decir un chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

—Pero creo que preferirías que te dejáramos a solas con ese rol de canela, del que al parecer te has enamorado — completó otro chico idéntico al anterior.

Recordaba haber visto a los gemelos la noche anterior, también iban en primer año y estaban en Gryffindor con ella, aunque no sabía sus nombres.

—Es que está muy guapo, ¿no les parece? — contestó ella, señalando el rol y luego se movió para hacerle sitio a los gemelos.

—El más sexy de los roles de canela — corroboró el primer gemelo que se había acercado— ¿No te parece Fred?

—Por supuesto George, ese rol merece la portada de corazón de bruja — Asintió el otro gemelo, quien Angelina había deducido era Fred.

—Pero que maleducados somos, no nos hemos presentado ante la señorita — dijo George, en tono escandalizado de guasa. —Mi nombre es George Weasley y este de acá es Fred.

—Angelina Johnson — Contestó ella, estirando su mano.

Dicho eso ambos tomaron turno para estrecharle la mano con exagerada pompa y diciendo cosas formales, como si le estuvieran presentando al ministro de magia, todo en broma por supuesto.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió George luego de que pararan con su payasada de la presentación.

—¿Y bien qué? — preguntó confundida Angelina.

—¿Vas a contarnos porque olfateabas el rol de canela? — aclaró Fred.

—A eso, es que su olor me resulta tranquilizante — explicó ella.

Los gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo, como si lo que ella les acabara de explicar resultara completamente lógico, y luego cambiaron el tema de conversación hacia la última vez que el profesor Snape se había lavado el cabello. Luego se les habían unido en la mesa un chico llamado Lee Jordan que parecía conectar muy bien con los gemelos, y una chica llamada Alicia Spinnet quien con el tiempo se volvió la mejor amiga de Angelina. Los cinco se llevaron muy bien, pasaron un rato de risas y la fijación de Angelina por los roles de canela quedó pronto olvidada.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch, bien podían haber sido cinco minutos o cinco horas. Todo el año anterior había esperado con ansias llegar a segundo año para poder unirse al equipo de quidditch. El día de las audiciones había corrido ansiosa a dar la prueba, prácticamente daba saltos de emoción cuando había sido aceptada como cazadora. Había entrenado muy duro y casi no había dormido esperando su primer partido.

Desde las gradas todavía podía ver el marcador, trescientos sesenta contra ciento cuarenta, a favor de Slytherin. Su primer partido había sido un completo fracaso. Escuchó unas familiares pisadas acercarse, pero no levantó la cabeza hasta que sintió el olor de roles de canela.

—Vi que después del partido estabas enfadada, y pensé que querrías un rol de canela— dijo George Weasley con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado mientras le ofrecía un rol.

Angelina alzo una ceja observando el rol, había aprendido a desconfiar de la comida ofrecida por los gemelos.

—Puedes comértelo, no le he hecho nada — añadió George levantando sus mano en señal de inocencia.

—Gracias — contestó Angelina devolviéndole la sonrisa. Había pasado más de un año desde que le había dicho que la calmaban los roles de canela, no podía creer que él todavía lo recordara. Su sonrisa tembló cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio de nuevo el marcador.

—Nos recuperaremos, es apenas el primer partido del año, aún tenemos posibilidad de ganar la copa. — comentó George al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Angelina.

—Es mi primer partido y fui un fracaso total — dijo ella mientras apretaba con demasiada fuerza el pobre rol de canela, como si este fuera el culpable del resultado del partido.

—¿Un fracaso total? Anotaste once de los catorce goles del partido, si ese es tu concepto de fracaso, entonces difiere mucho del mío.

Luego de decir eso la rodeó con sus brazos, Angelina sorprendida correspondió al abrazo. George, quien también pertenecía al equipo ya se había duchado, mientras que ella aún seguía en sus uniforme de quidditch.

—Primero un rol de canela y luego un abrazo, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con George Weasley? — Preguntó Angelina, aún abrazada de George.

—Tengo mis momentos de bondad — contestó él con una sonrisa.

Angelina lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, por alguna razón encontraba sus brazos reconfortantes, abrazada a él era más fácil creer que ganarían el siguiente partido o hasta la copa mundial. Por alguna razón, luego de eso asociaba los roles de canela con George, con la primera vez que habló con él, la primera vez que lo abrazó.

—Angelina

—¿Si?

—Dúchate, apestas.

Y con eso, el George Weasley de siempre estaba de vuelta.

**Fin**

**Si dejan review ganan un masaje de pies gratis en su spa más cercano.**

**Besos**

**Tete**


	2. Sortilegios Weasley

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**El reto**_**: "**__La __temática__ del reto será la poción amortentia, o más bien dicho, __los olores que percibe cada persona__ al exponerse a ella."_

"_El fic deberá contar con tres viñetas divididas en __tres capítulos__ diferentes. Cada viñeta deberá corresponder a uno de los olores favoritos de nuestro protagonista."_

**Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen pertenece a su majestad Jo Rowling.

**Pareja:** George/Angelina

**Palabras:** 884

**Segunda Viñeta:**

**Sortilegios Weasley**

Hubo un tiempo en que la tienda más llamativa del Callejón Diagon estuvo cerrada, sin vida. En el tiempo que siguió inmediatamente después de la batalla de Hogwarts, George se había negado a reabrir Sortilegios Weasley. Decía que todo en la tienda le recordaba a Fred. Angelina, quien desde que fue a dar el pésame a la familia Weasley había vuelto a visitar a menudo a George, no había intentado convencerlo. Sabía que George necesitaba tiempo para aceptar lo que había pasado y lo único que podía hacer por él en el momento era ofrecerle su compañía.

Luego de un tiempo Angelina y George se descubrieron pasando tardes enteras juntos, conversando desde los temas más profundos hasta las mayores trivialidades. George incluso sonría cuando estaba con Angelina, no era la misma sonrisa de antes, era sincera sin duda, pero le faltaba el brillo travieso en los ojos, Angelina temía que no volvería a ver el brillo.

Pasados unos meses, un día de la nada George anunció que reabría la tienda. Todos se alegraron por él, nadie cuestionó sus motivos por temor a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Aunque agradezco y acepto tu ofrecimiento, debo decir que me sorprende. Pensé que tú y Ginny estaban haciendo planes para secuestrar a Gwenog Jones y obligarla a darles una plaza en las Arpías de Holyhead — Había bromeado George cuando Angelina se había ofrecido a ayudarle en la tienda.

—Puedo hacer tiempo — Había contestado ella — Y no necesitamos secuestrar a Gwenog, somos buenas.

Luego de eso, las tardes juntos se trasladaron a Sortilegios Weasley, en donde luego de unos hechizos básicos de limpieza, se dedicaron a revisar las cajas, ver los proyectos a medio hacer, poner al día las cosas. Ocasionalmente se les unía Ron, pero luego de iniciar su entrenamiento como auror su tiempo libre se convirtió en algo tan inexistente como los nargles, quedando George y Angelina solos.

Desde primer año Angelina había aprendido a diferenciar a Fred y a George. Aunque adoraba ambos gemelos, luego de su primer partido, cuando George se le había acercado con los roles de canela, había comenzado a sentir una pequeña y secreta preferencia por George, y al pasar los años había pasado a sentirse extremadamente atraída hacía él. En sexto año había aceptado ir al baile con Fred porque ella opinaba que no tenía nada de malo ir al baile con uno de sus mejores amigos, nunca pasó nada entre ellos, además George no había intentado invitarla y no se iba a quedar sin pareja por esperarlo.

Mientras trabajaban en la tienda, esa atracción creció, hasta convertirse en un enamoramiento. El tiempo juntos para ella olía igual a sortilegios Weasley, una extraña mezcla de turrón sangra-narices, cartón y caramelo era el olor particular de la tienda. George había recuperado gran parte de su buen humor y Angelina había resultado particularmente buena para idear bromas, que luego se convertían a nuevos inventos que acabarían en los estantes.

Un día Angelina le había preguntado que lo había impulsado a abrir nuevamente la tienda.

—Porque Fred y yo pusimos mucho trabajo en ella, él me hubiera jalado de la oreja si la cerraba — Había contestado él encogiéndose de hombros.

La semana antes de la apertura de la tienda habían trasladado nuevamente las cosas de George al apartamento encima de la tienda. Luego de eso George la había invitado a quedarse un rato y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Angelina no le había dicho a George lo que sentía por él porque pensaba que George no estaba en su mejor momento emocional y probablemente un romance fuera lo último que quisiese. Por eso ese día se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando él le confesó que se sentía atraído hacía ella, por respuesta ella se había lanzado a besarlo.

Había comenzado como un beso corto y casto, solo de labios, pero poco a poco había ido creciendo y habían terminado besuqueándose en el sofá que acababan de llevar. Angelina guardaría para siempre todos los recuerdos relacionados con ese beso, los saltos olímpicos que le daba el corazón, el rostro del George tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas, las manos de ella agarrando su cabello mientras las manos de él agarraban su cintura y el olor particular de sortilegios Weasley. Luego de eso, él le había pedido que fuera su novia.

El día que volvió a abrir Sortilegios Weasley estaba más lleno que nunca. Era imposible dar un paso sin arriesgarse a pisar a alguien, los estantes se vaciaban a una velocidad pasmosa, todo mundo quería entrar a la tienda que tanto habían extrañado. Angelina sonreía por reflejo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio, George estaba mostrando a un niño de unos seis años unos trucos de cartas muggle y el niño reía asombrado. Se veía tan feliz, tan cómodo, que durante un momento parecía que el antiguo George estaba de vuelta.

No era más que un espejismo, porque el antiguo George era como un rompecabezas, que luego de la muerte de Fred había quedado desarmado. Angelina estaba consciente que nunca podría armar el rompecabezas completo porque Fred se había llevado una pieza con él, pero no iba a desistir hasta armar el máximo de piezas posibles. Y en esas eternas tardes en Sortilegios Weasley ya había juntado varias.

**Fin**

**Si dejan review ganan un chocolate.**

**Besos**

**Tete**


	3. Pociones Desinfectantes

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**El reto**_**: "**__La __temática__ del reto será la poción amortentia, o más bien dicho, __los olores que percibe cada persona__ al exponerse a ella."_

"_El fic deberá contar con tres viñetas divididas en __tres capítulos__ diferentes. Cada viñeta deberá corresponder a uno de los olores favoritos de nuestro protagonista."_

**Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen pertenece a su majestad Jo Rowling.

**Pareja:** George/Angelina

**Palabras:** 618

**Pociones desinfectantes**

Angelina siempre había odiado el olor a pociones desinfectantes, no solo porque era muy fuerte sino también porque le recordaba a San Mungo. No tenía ningún buen recuerdo del hospital, las veces que había estado allí habían sido porque estaba enferma o porque alguien que quería estaba enfermo.

Por eso no pudo evitar la desagradable sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo cuando al despertar lo primero que sintió fue el fuerte aroma de pociones desinfectantes. Sentía el cerebro lleno de algo pegajoso que le impedía despertarse por completo.

Abrió los ojos un poco quedando un poco desubicada al descubrir que estaba en San Mungo, enfrente de ella estaba la figura de un sanador. Los sucesos de la noche anterior la golpearon repentinamente. Había entrado en trabajo de parto, George había enviado un patronus a las familias de ambos y la había llevado a San Mungo. Lo último que recordaba era que alguien había dicho "es un varón" y luego todo se ponía borroso.

—¿Y mi bebé? —Preguntó al sanador. Su voz sonaba carrasposa.

—Su bebé se encuentra bien, pesó siete libras, midió cuarenta y dos centímetros. En estos momentos está con el padre — contestó él.

—No recuerdo nada — Se quejó Angelina confusa.

— Luego del parto usted quedó muy débil y tuvimos que darle una poción para dormir sin soñar — Explicó el sanador.

—¿Puedo ver a mi niño? — Angelina planteó su exigencia en forma de petición, ligeramente insultada porque el sanador le hubiera llamador débil.

El sanador asintió con la cabeza e hizo pasar a George, quien traía un pequeño bulto en brazos, más que un bebé parecía un conjunto de mantas. George se acercó a Angelina y le depositó un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó él.

—Adolorida, pero estaré bien — Contestó ella sinceramente, luego tomó con delicadeza en bulto en las manos de George y quitó las mantas que lo cubrían el rostro de su bebé.

Luego de descubrir su embarazo Angelina había leído varios libros de maternidad, había hablado del tema con su madre, con su amiga Alicia, con Fleur y con Ginny quien acababa de ser madre apenas el mes anterior. Y aun así ninguna charla ni libro la había preparado para lo que sintió al ver a ese niño.

Podía oír su diminuto corazón latir, era pequeño, apenas un poco más grande que el antebrazo de ella. Sentía que el niño era como una extensión de ella misma y al mismo tiempo una persona distinta. Sabía que lo protegería de lo que sea, desde un brazo roto hasta un Avada Kedavra. Daría lo que fuera por él y no quería soltarlo, quería tenerlo cerca, asegurarse de que su niño estaba bien.

—¿No es hermoso? — Preguntó George con una sonrisa.

Angelina y George habían hablado antes del nombre que iban a darle al niño, pero no se habían decidido por ninguno. George había sugerido llamarlo Fred pero Angelina se había opuesto. Ella había apreciado bastante a Fred, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pero temía que al llamar así al niño solo le causara daño a George.

Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, Angelina sintió que el corazón le daba un salto de felicidad. George tenía de nuevo esa chispa en los ojos, esa chispa que Angelina creyó que había muerto junto con Fred. Había un solo nombre posible para el niño que había traído de regreso esa chispa.

—Claro que sí, nuestro Fred precioso — Asintió ella.

El rostro de él se iluminó y Angelina le sonrío a los dos hombres de su vida. Era el primer recuerdo bueno que tenía de San Mungo y atesoraría cada parte de él, incluyendo el olor de pociones desinfectantes.

**Fin**

**Y bien, he aquí el tercer y último capítulo del fic y es el más cortito de todos. La verdad disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Si dejan review ganan un helado con oreo.**

**Besos**

**Tete**


End file.
